


Just Because You're Right Doesn't Mean You Are

by LuarRosa



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Fighting, Friendly Arguing, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuarRosa/pseuds/LuarRosa
Summary: “Who would win in a fight: Ten Kaoru-kuns or one Onee-chan?”
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato, Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato, Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Just Because You're Right Doesn't Mean You Are

**Author's Note:**

> hey readers its me Rose I haven't been writing a lot lately because December is a hell month but I managed to get this out of my brain  
> I'm still working on the multi chaptered fics I have to publish but while the 6 of you wait please accept this short tale as a treat before a meal ? do people do that? anyway  
> hope you like it!

“Who would win in a fight: Ten Kaoru-kuns or one Onee-chan?”

“Ten Kaorus?” She sounded almost offended. “One would be enough to do it.”

“No way!” Now  _ she  _ did too. “With those weak little arms she has?”

“Weak? You are  _ severely  _ underestimating Kaoru’s strength!”

“Or maybe you’re just too short to notice how little it really is!”

“She’s still taller than Sayo-chan!”

“But she couldn’t even win arm wrestling against me! Do you know how much upper body strength someone who can use a bow has?”

“Do you know how much leg strength someone who can ride a horse has?”

“H-hello?” A third, softer voice, pleaded for brief attention.

“And how do you even think that fight would pan out?”

“It would be quite short, since Onee-chan would knock her out immediately!”

“Kaoru could blow a single kiss to Sayo-chan and she would fall to the ground in embarrassment!”

“...” The teal-haired girl put her hand in an L-shape below her chin. “You have a point,”

“ _ Of course  _ I have a point, I'm right!”

“You're still wrong! Just because Kaoru-kun could paralyze her that wouldn't make her win the fight!”

“Well, what are the winning conditions in play here, then?”

“You two… Please…” The third person in the room still tried her best to be heard.

“It depends!”

“Do they have weapons? If so, what weapons? Do they choose?”

“Maybe they both get swords!”

“Surely you mean wooden ones. Sayo-chan wouldn't want to hurt Kaoru.”

“She gets a shield then!”

“Kaoru would easily win with a shield.”

“Then Onee-chan gets a Keyb--”

“Kaoru just wins! Give up!”

“No,  _ you _ give up!”

“No, you!”

“You!”

“Hina-chan; Chisato-chan; stop fighting!”

They both turned to her.

“Aya-chan, we're not fighting,” said Chisato, almost grabbing Hina by the neck.

“Yeah, you know, it’s just friendly debate!” Hina told her. “We don’t hate each other or anything!”

“But it still sounds like you do…” Aya sniffed, tears flowing down her face. “I’m sorry…”

“No, I’m sorry, Aya-chan.” Chisato joined her side on the couch she had been sitting on, and gently grabbed her hand. “We are being too much. But we’ll stop, won’t we, Hina-chan?”

“Of course!” Hina joined Aya’s side as well. “Is there anything we can do to compensate?”

“Just try to stop arguing this much… I know it’s your relationship with each other, and I think that that’s really cute, but I’m here too… It’s not as pleasant to listen to.”

“If we kept it to our alone time, would that be better? If this is even a healthy thing for us to do in the first place, that is…”

“I don’t think it’s bad,” said Aya, “I’m just saying I need you to dial it down right now. How good it is is you two’s business.”

“Hehehe.” Hina laughed to herself.

“What’s so funny?”

“You said ‘alone time.’”

“You’re silly.”

“While you’re here, though,” Aya looked too embarrassed to say it. “I wouldn’t mind a kiss, either…”

Hina and Chisato looked at each other, and nodded. They both raised their fists up at an angle.

“Rock, paper--”

“You can do it at the same time!”

Smoooooooch! They both kissed each of Aya’s warm cheeks with all the love in the world.

“Now, shall we go out for a treat? You must be hungry,” Chisato said to Aya.

“You’re right! I would love that.”

“I’m always right.”

“You’re wrong sometimes,” said Hina, poking fun at her partner.

“Say one time I was wrong.”

“Just then! When you said Kaoru-kun would win!”

Chisato clenched her right fist.

Aya saw it herself. “If you do it, I  _ will  _ cry.”

Chisato unclenched her right fist.

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding. But can I ask one last question about it?”

“Go ahead, Hina-chan.”

“Who does Aya-chan think would win?”

“Oh, hmmm,” she wondered. “I’m not sure! I think I’ll call Sayo-chan and ask her what she thinks!”

“WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT-”

**Author's Note:**

> Hina: Hey Chisato-chan you know what genre of video games with a very normal and logical name I miss?  
> Chisato: yes?  
> Hina: Metroidvanias.  
> Chisato: say that word again and i’m coming to your house  
> Hina: You wanna kiss me so bad it makes you look stupid


End file.
